1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a packaging box. More particularly, the invention relates to a packaging box made of an expanded plastic material.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of transporting a general electronic product, in order to protect the electronic product from being impacted by an external force, the electronic product needs to be packaged before transportation. In general, for convenience of stacking, a packaging of the electronic product is usually box-shaped. In order to protect the electronic product, a packaging material is usually a material capable of bearing an impact from the external force, such as a presspaper, wood, Styrofoam, plastic, acryl or a combination thereof.
Additionally, in order to protect an object contained in the packaging box well, a plurality of accommodation spaces need to be formed in an internal space of the packaging box, so that the packaging box has a complex design structure and uses many fabricating materials and the assembling steps thereof are complicated, leading to disadvantages of time waste in machine shaping and increase of the cost.
Additionally, in order to protect the electronic product well, the packaging box often needs to be designed to match an appearance or dimension of the electronic product. However, after the electronic product has some changes, since the packaging box matching the electronic product no longer has a value in use, a waste of resource is caused if the packaging box is discarded directly.